memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Kevin Blank
Kevin Blank is a visual effects artist who worked as visual effects coordinator on the two first season episodes and . Born in Los Angeles, California, Blank worked as a digital artist on the fantasy adventure Mortal Kombat: Annihilation (1997, with visual effects staff Leif Einarsson, Mike Goslin, Paul Hill, Brian Hanable, Evan Jacobs, Kevin Kutchaver, David Lebovitz, Ralph Maiers, Wendy Mashburn, Jeff Matakovich, W. Regan McGee, Janet Quen, Mark Spatny, Talmage Watson, Bob Wiatr, Chris Y. Yang, Chris DeAngelis, and Mark Edwards) and the comic adaptation Blade (1998), and as visual effects supervisor on the television movie Jeff of the Universe (1999). Between 1996 and 1999 he served as visual effects artist, visual effects coordinator, visual effects supervisor, and visual effects consultant on the fantasy series Hercules: The Legendary Journeys, Xena: Warrior Princess, and Young Hercules. Further credits as visual effects supervisor include the drama series City of Angels (2000), the horror thriller Krocodylus (2000), the fantasy film Shu shan zheng zhuan (2001), the television drama The Secret Service (2004), and the comedy EuroTrip (2004). Between 2001 and 2009 he worked mostly on projects created, written and/ or directed by J.J. Abrams. Between 2001 and 2006 he worked as visual effects supervisor on the spy series Alias (with visual effects staff Armen V. Kevorkian, David R. Morton, Paul Hill, Bill Mather, Steve Fong, John F. Gross, Eric Hance, Steven Lloyd, and Fred Pienkos), between 2004 and 2007 as visual effects supervisor on the fantasy series Lost (with Mitch Suskin, Fred Pienkos, John Karner, Steve Fong, Bruce Branit, Armen V. Kevorkian, Kevin Kutchaver, and John Hirota), and as visual effects supervisor on the television pilot The Catch (2005), the action sequel Mission: Impossible III (2006), the science fiction thriller Cloverfield (2008), the pilot episode of Fringe (2008, with Davy Nethercutt and Kevin Quattro), and the television pilot Anatomy of Hope (2009). His collaboration with Abrams earned him an Emmy Award for Outstanding Special Visual Effects for a Series in 2005 for the pilot episode of Lost, shared with Mitch Suskin, Kevin Kutchaver, and Steve Fong, and two Emmy Award nominations for the Lost episodes "Live Together, Die Alone, Part I and II" in 2006, shared with Mitch Suskin, Steve Fong, and Eric Chauvin, and for the Fringe pilot episode in 2009, shared with Steve Fong. In addition, Blank won three Visual Effects Society Awards in 2005 for the Lost pilot episode, shared with Mitch Suskin, in 2006 for the Lost episode "Exodus, Part 2", shared with Eric Chauvin and John Teska, and in 2009 for the Fringe pilot episode. He received three more VSE Award nominations in 2006 for the Alias episode "The Index", shared with Armen V. Kevorkian and Eric Chauvin, in 2007 for the Alias episodes "Reprisal" and "All the Time in the World", shared with Steve Fong and Kevin Kutchaver, and in 2009 for Cloverfield, shared with Mike Ellis. More recently he worked as visual effects supervisor on Brannon Braga's science fiction series Flash Forward (2009, with Tom Mahoney). External link * Blank, Kevin